Lizeth
by sakuraplumskyes
Summary: Wanna see Natalya and Elizabeta in high school? Well here you go (crappy summary is crap)


**Okay, first and foremost, thanks for reading this! And second, I do not own Hetalia! If I did, everyone would be making out or having weird ass cosplay contests... ANYWHO! PLease enjoy and leave a review! **

Natalya walked up to the informal building, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the late winter breeze. Her outfit consisting of a strapless black felt dress, slivery fishnet leggings, and black buckle stilettos made this evening seem more strange then she expected. She looked up at the large neon-green sign that read: _LIZETH_.

She opened the double doors with one swift movement, and walked into the building with ease. Tonight she was going to see an old friend she hadn't seen for five years since they were in high school.

As she looked out toward all the people surrounding the stage and the young man dancing (more like pole dancing) on it. He had the greenest eyes Natalya had ever seen, or more like, remembered. They were like green emeralds. His eyes met her dark blue ones and they stayed like that for a while. She smirked as she recognized who it was. He too smiled back.

It wasn't until another man, with longer, shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes, came up onto the stage to announce something which Natalya wasn't really interested in. So she continued her walk towards the back office. She was more interested in seeing her friend Elizabeta Hedervary. The story on how they met was an interesting one.

They were both sophomore's in high school, both girls came together with: a class project, two chip bags, a bottle of Coke, and one leather-bound notebook. The day was as ordinary as people claim it to be. Natalya was heading for fifth period when she forgot her books in her locker, which made her even more late. So she raced back to get them, got them, then she bumped (more like rammed into) the school hero: Alfred F. Jones.

As they both fell to the tile floor, it resulted in their papers flying, books tumbling and Alfred's glasses falling off; Alfred, trying to be nice, picked up Natalya's stuff off the hallway floor.

"WHOA! Sorry dudette, but you should really watch where ya goin! You could run over a bull with that speed." Alfred boasted.

"Well, maybe you should stop being a ідыёт (idiot in Belarusian) and face the right way sometime!" Natalya retorted as she picked up both hers and the American's items.

"I don't speak Russian, but I don't think what you just said wasn't calling me a very nice name." Alfred replied. Natalya rolled her eyes, ignoring what he said. She was Belarusian. It frustrated her; so she picked up her books, and shoved her way through the American and headed straight to fifth period.

She barely made it when her History teacher told her to take a seat, immediately. So she quickly went to her seat between her classmates Matthew Williams and Kiku Honda.

As she sat down, she tells Matthew how she ran into his brother in the hallway. Matthew sighs folds his hands together and tries to think of a response. Nothing.

"Well, what's the big deal if Alfred bumped into you Natalya?" Kiku asked, wondering how the American upset the Belarusian. Natalya balled her fists but sudden movements didn't help her calm down at all, so she crossed her arms.

"The stupid bastard ran into me and made me drop all of my stuff." She put her hand to her forehead in a stressful gesture, reminding herself to calm down. She sighed, for she was exhausted on arriving here. Their history teacher was talking about some project that she couldn't care less about, but it wasn't until he assigned her with Elizabeta that her attention returned to the classroom she was in.

"Ms. Arlovskaya, your group for this class project will be Ms. Hedervary, Mr. Williams, and Mr. Honda. Is that clear?"

Natalya froze, regained herself, and let out a steady breath.

"Perfectly sir."

"Good, now, this project will show you rapscallions how the French Revolution was a major turn for the French Monarchy and-" But Natalya wasn't giving much attention to the project, but toward the girl sitting by the windows. She continued to do this as they were handed papers for the assignment.

She had chocolate brown hair, three pink flowers accompanying said hair, and bright green eyes staring off into space; she was also wearing a lime green tank top, covered by a dark grey jacket, dark blue jeans, and sparkling green flats. People say she's a tomboy, but she sure didn't dress like one. Everyone knows Elizabeta because she's on the soccer team, and in Home Ec, which is a weird combination in today's society they say.

Natalya also noticed that she was staring back at her now. Startled, she looked away abruptly, and now faced the whiteboard for the rest of the period. Once the bell rang, Natalya finally got the courage to look back at Eliza. When she saw her, she was writing in a little leather bound journal. It was an elegant coffee brown, with intricate designs outlining it. She was intrigued with it immensely, forgetting that the bell rang. So she stuffed everything into her bag, except the journal, which fell to the floor.

Nobody else noticed the discarded book except Natlaya. She got up, walked toward it, and picked it up quickly. She shoved it into her book bag and walked to her sixth period. As she entered, she wondered what was in the little book. It seemed important enough to the Hungarian, and she was probably looking for it right now. So, she decided to give it back to her the next day. She wouldn't see her until fifth period tomorrow. So, she would have to give it back to her then.

**Wasn't that cool?! (I know it wasn't) Please leave a review, and all hate will be used to toast marshmallows, l8tr's~!**


End file.
